Insulated conductors are commonly used in electric machines. Such insulated conductors are typically formed into coils or windings to achieve specific characteristics, such as magnetic fields in response to current flow therethrough. To optimize efficiency of the electric machine it is sometimes desirable to pack as much conductor as possible into a finite volume available within the machine. As such the industry may be receptive to new ways of forming insulated conductor to achieve high machine packing densities. The industry may also be receptive to improvements in maintaining high conductivity of the conductor after forming processes that may work harden the insulated conductor.